


Rainy Stories

by erubescentdusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erubescentdusk/pseuds/erubescentdusk
Summary: Rainy stories about chanbaek<3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Rainy Stories

“Say that you love me again.” Baekhyun asked.

“I love you.” Chanyeol answered.

It was raining. The sky was so gray, the day was so bleak. Baekhyun tossed his gaze away, as far as the heavy rain allowed him to. The road was cloudy, left it damp and deserted. Those flowers along the sidewalk looked lonely. Their rosy blossom did not look so pretty anymore, soaked by the pouring, severely swayed by the storm.

As the car stopped, Baekhyun hesitantly took off his seat belt. The moment his attention found back those honey eyes, Chanyeol smiled. _That asymmetrical smile of his_ , Baekhyun thought.

“Say that you love me again.” Baekhyun asked. Again.

“I love you.” Chanyeol answered. Easily.

Instead of getting out of the car, Baekhyun leaned his head on the seat, scrutinizing Chanyeol in silent. The memories rushed back. How they met, how he confessed, how he kissed him, how he said those words; _I love you_. 

Baekhyun reached out his hand, stroking Chanyeol’s cheek, then his eyes, his nose, his brows, and his lips. His touch settled longer on there. It was ridiculous. How everything about Chanyeol still affected him in any possible way. How those ridiculous butterflies still fluttered messily in his stomach, even now.

Then he smiled. “Let’s break up, Yeol.”

Chanyeol was silent. For a long moment. Then he asked, “why?”

Baekhyun was not hesitant a bit. “Because I don’t love you anymore.” 

Between the sound of the rain, Chanyeol closed his eyes. His brows furrowed deeper, his smile had vanished. The moment his stare settled back on Baekhyun, his tears flowed down. “How can you say that so easily, sweetheart?”

Baekhyun really wanted to wipe those tears, but he just couldn’t. It would only make everything harder. So he just said sorry. Over and over again. As if it was his fault. 

“Sorry, Chanyeol. I’m sorry.”

The taller pressed his eyes harder to stop crying. How painful it was, Baekhyun wondered. And then Chanyeol asked softly, between his trembling lips and bloodshot eyes, as if everything hurt him intensely. “How can I let you go when I love you so much, Baek? You said you love me, why did you leave me?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer. He just let the silence took over the distance between them. His mind kept going back to the time when they were so in love. How it was almost impossible to leave each other. They were like a complete puzzle with right curves and edges. But now, what was left? Chanyeol's deceiving lament or his own defensive coldness?

It was minutes after minutes until the rain stopped. The day looked brighter, but the gloominess, somehow, remained. 

And Baekhyun was ready to let him go.

Baekhyun peeked through the window and caught the sight of those flowers. Despite the storm, they stood still. A bit bruised but still, breathtakingly beautiful. Maybe, he too would be like them.

Then he kissed Chanyeol’s cheek for the last time.

Before he left, he whispered quietly. So quiet, yet he made sure the giant heard it right.

***

“Chanyeol.”

That luring voice caught Chanyeol on guard. He tossed his eyes back to the woman who laid sleepily on his bed. “Yes, Luna?”

“Why don’t you sleep?”

Because _he_ bothered him—his Baekhyun. That beautiful guy who he used to love so bad. But somehow, as years passed by, his feelings faded. But still, everything that happened this afternoon bothered him a lot. He genuinely cried. He was truly in pain.

Losing Baekhyun was a different story after all.

Chanyeol climbed back to his bed, right beside the girl who he met four months ago, between the longing of his boyfriend, booze and heroine. It was the day when he was in a business trip and this girl just threw herself at him, who could resist?

At the sudden remembrances, Baekhyun's whisper came back. 

_I did not leave you, Yeol. You're the one who did._

The shivering cold suddenly surged throughout his body. He felt a pang of pain in his chest, drowning him in a wave of guilt and shame.

 _He knew_. Baekhyun knew he cheated on him.

***

It was the way he said ‘I love you”. No warmth, sounded wrong, distant, and strange. Baekhyun recognized it right away. How Chanyeol always smiled asymmetrically every time he lied. And since four months ago, every moment that was spent together was all lie.

Baekhyun could no longer find comfort in those honey eyes, when they should be the safest home for his storm. Chanyeol's touches felt like a fire that burn the smaller's skin with no remedy. Chanyeol's kisses did not taste so sweet anymore—they were bitter and sad.

And Baekhyun's questions were suddenly answered on one fine day. When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's hand wrapped in another girl’s waist. How those smiles, kisses, touches, adoration, affection and whatever within _his_ giant that were Baekhyun's for almost four years, were suddenly no longer his. They were hers now.

***

Prompt: Love Again - Baekhyun


End file.
